Cuando regresaste
by Candy-san
Summary: En que consistio el dia de Ryuuji y Taiga cuando esta regreso Lemmon POV de Ryuuji espero que les agrade


**Mi primer Fic. De ToraDora xD espero que les guste.**

**ATENCION: ESTE FIC CONTIENE LEMMON SINO TE GUSTA O NO TOLERAS PORFAVOR DALE HACIA ATRÁS A TU ORDENADOR (TAMBIEN CONTIENE UN POCO DE SPOILERS). Todo es narrado por Ryuuji.**

**Nota: Ni ToraDora ni sus personajes me pertenecen yo solo utilizo a los personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin más ni más comencemos.**

Después de la buena bofetada que me diste al decirte que te amaba (Que por cierto aun me duele) el resto de la tarde nos dedicamos a despedirnos de todos nuestros amigos, todos con ganas de abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te habíamos extrañado. Hasta Minorin había llorado cuando te abrazo.

En fin, cuando ya era hora de ir a nuestras casas tú me explicaste que tu padre seguía pagando el departamento en el que solías vivir, yo me sorprendí ante esto pero intente disimularlo, cosa que al parecer no logre.

-Sé que es tonto que siga pagando el departamento, pero mi madre me dijo que me podía quedar a vivir ahí durante las vacaciones- Me dijiste volteándome a ver con una de esas sonrisas que me volvían loco.

-Eso es grandioso- Te dije lo más calmado que pude, pero mi corazón latía con tanta alegría que pensé que se me iba a salir del pecho. Me atreví a tomar tu mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos, me respondiste algo avergonzada y bajaste un poco tu cabeza pero se veía una sonrisa en tu boca.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa mi madre te abrazo con fuerza y dijo que te había extrañado demasiado.

-Taiga no sabes come te hemos extrañado espero que podamos compartir muchas cosas y ponernos al día, ah y que por fin te puedas casar con Ryu-chan- Dijo mi madre mientras te abrazaba antes de entrar por completo a la casa, yo me sonroje ante lo último. Mi madre hiso un puchero al recordar que tenía que trabajar, se arregló y salió de la casa haciendo un berrinche*, dejándonos solos en la casa.

Después de que te preparara algo de comer y que tu molestaras un poco a inko-chan nos metimos a mi habitación, diste una pequeña inspección a él.

-Valla aquí no ha cambiado nada- Dijiste mientras te sentabas en mi escritorio mientras veías unas cuantas fotos. Una de ella estábamos tú y yo peleándonos por un trozo de carne que yo tenía entre mis palillos, en la otra estábamos Minorin y yo coronándote en el festival. No sé a qué horas los del club de fotografía habían tomado esas fotos pero cuando las vi sabía que tenía que comprarlas. Tú te sonrojaste al ver la primera y sonreíste, mientras yo sobaba mi aun dolida barbilla.

-¿Aun te duele?- Me dijiste aun sentada, yo solo asentí soltando un respiro.

-Perro tonto que poco aguantas- Me dijiste entrecerrando tus ojos, como siempre lo hacías. Solté una pequeña risa.

-D-De que te ríes perro estúpido- Me dijiste sonrojándote y parándote de la silla.

-No sabes lo mucho que te extrañaba que me dijeras así- Te dije mientras sonreía y tú bajabas la mirada avergonzada.

-También ay otra cosa que extraño- Te dije mientras me acercaba a ti.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Esto- y te bese tiernamente, tu no tardaste en corresponder y pasaste tus brazos por detrás de mí nuca mientras yo te abrazaba por la cintura elevándote, eres tan pequeña que siento que el más mínimo movimiento podría lastimarte.

El beso se fue tornando más apasionado y yo metí mi lengua a tu boca, el sabor de esta es mi adicción. El oxígeno se fue acabando y maldije a este al separarme de ti pero al verte, un gran miedo se apodero de mí, no savia si tú también querías, fui tan egoísta al besarte así.

-Ta-Taiga yo…- Te intente decir

-Shh….-Me dijiste mientras ponías un dedo en mi boca –Solo cállate y bésame- Me dijiste antes de juntar otra vez nuestros labios. Mientras el beso se volvía igualmente de apasionado que el ultimo nos fuimos sentando en mi futón, gracias a Dios me dio pereza recogerlo esta mañana.

En un movimiento rápido tú quedaste debajo de mí. Te aprisione con mis manos a los costados de tu cabeza y mis piernas a los costados de las tuyas. Deje tu boca en paz para pasarme hacia tu cuello, el sabor de tu piel y el olor de tu cabello me enloquecían. Enredaste tus dedos en mi cabello, mientras yo dejaba una marca rojiza en tu cuello, para que ningún idiota se atreva a tocarte.

Intento controlarme en cada movimiento para no lastimarte, eres tan frágil. Con máximo cuidado, me deshago de la parte de arriba de tu uniforme, mientras acaricio con mi mano una de tus piernas. Me separo un poco para observarte, te veías hermosa, sonrojada y semi desnuda debajo de mí, antes de que pudiera quitar mi cara de pervertido tú me susurraste algo.

-Ahora es mi turno- Me susurraste al oído mientras te separabas de mí y me quitabas la parte de arriba del uniforme, tanto como el saco como la camisa que tenía debajo de este, quedando mi pecho descubierto, me avergoncé. Me diste un beso rápido en los labios y después de eso fuiste bajando dando pequeños besos hasta mi abdomen y te topaste con el botón de mis pantalones; Lo des abotonaste dejándome solo en bóxer. Acaricie tus piernas con mi mano llegando hasta donde está el resorte de tu ropa interior, gemiste ante mis caricias. No sigas por favor, tu respiración agitada hace que mi control se valla y tus gemidos hacen que mis instintos animales surjan.

Todo esto se fue a la vil mierda cuando enredaste tus piernas a mi cintura y rosaste tu intimidad con mi ya excitado miembro .No pude soportarlo más y te despoje de lo que restaba de tu ropa, el bracier fue el primero en caer dejándome ver tus hermosos pechos, ya no eran tan pequeños habían crecido y bastante, te avergonzaste un poco cuando los vi. Lamí tu cuello mientras bajaba hasta uno de tus pechos, lo bese mientras acariciaba el otro con mi mano, gemiste y enredaste tus dedos en mi cabello.

Luego pase hasta tu falda, y la quite con brusquedad. Acaricie tu intimidad por encima de la tela con un dedo. Gemiste mi nombre.

-Ryu-Ryuuji-

Me quite el bóxer y a ti lo que restaba de tu ropa interior, quedando ambos desnudos. Quería entrar en ti, pero no sabía si tú estabas segura. Te mire.

-Puedes hacerlo Ryuuji- Dijiste con una sonrisa

-No quiero lastimarte Taiga-

-No lo harás-

Entre en ti lentamente, gemiste un poco cuando entre por completo, me detuve un momento al ver que una lagrima resbalaba por tu mejilla.

-Co-Con..Tinua- Dijiste mientras enredabas más fuerte tus piernas a mi cintura.

Comencé por embestidas lentas y suaves, tu movías tus caderas asiéndome entender que querías más. Fui aumentando de ritmo aumentando el placer. Ambos gemíamos nuestros nombres entre jadeos, ambos nos estábamos cansando, sabíamos que el clímax se acercaba, di un par de embestidas lo más fuerte que pude, y así llegamos al orgasmo, llenándote toda de mi semilla.

Me tendí alado de ti y nos cubrí con la sabana de mi futón. Te abrase por la cintura mientras hacía círculos en tu espalda y tu hacías lo mismo en mi pecho. Te voltee a ver, tú me sonreíste.

-Te amo Ryuuji-

-Y yo a ti Taiga- Y te bese dulce mente, para después quedarnos ambos dormidos. Después de esto espero que podamos repetirlo, pero esta vez seré yo quien tome la iniciativa.

**Dios mio! Por fin termine esto xD y bien como me ah quedado bien, pésimo, malísimo, asqueroso díganmelo con un review. Gracias por leer los veo en otro fic!**

**Berrinche: algo parecido a un puchero pero más fuerte.**

**Candy **


End file.
